Laura Stuart
Laura Stuart is the first and only Archbishop of Moriah in the history of the Protestant Church. She looks like a young girl and is rumored to be an Immortal. She has been connected with the Protestant Church since it's inception and is said to have been one of the original Protestant Reformers. : Not much is known about Laura other than her appearance and that she has been around since the beginnings of the church. She does not make many public appearances and is rumored to be an SS class mage. She is considered the most powerful person within the Protestant Church. : Laura is also one of the few people to have memorized the entirety of the Book of Prayers and it is also rumored she played a part in writing them. Her One True Faith classification has remained as a Servant of The Light because her abilities are relatively unconfirmed. Background & History Laura was born Laura Tudor, the crown princess of Eire and the future head of the House of Tudor. Her first proper meeting with her cousin, Wales Stuart, occurred while she was bathing in Lake Waterford in Imperial Year 4677. He had mistaken her for the lake's water nymph, which was said to be extremely beautiful and would only appear on the surface of the lake during a full, moonlit night. : Embarrassed, Laura was at a loss for words and could not say much in response as she had had a crush on Wales for ever since she was a young girl. Wales walked with Laura around the lake and the two talked for many hours. It was nearing the end of this talk that Wales gathered the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. : Laura blushed at him and accepted his proposal. The two exchange rings as a symbol of their engagement. Laura made an additional oath, as it was rumored in legend that the any oath of love made in the vicinity of the lake would eternally bound people. She promised that her heart would forever and ever belong to only Wales. Wales however did not believe in such superstitions and instead vowed to bring her home that night. Loegrian Civil War After the start of the Loegrian Civil War in Imperial Year 4687, communications between the countries of Eire and Loegria became scarce. Laura's father was killed by revolutionaries in Loegria while on a diplomatic mission and she became the head of the House of Tudors along with being the Queen of Eire. : She sent a letter to Wales urging him to take refuge in Eire. Wales refused and instead told her to wait for him. He promised that their marriage would occur at the end of the revolution. Which he anticipated would be at the end of the following year. : Laura waited and waiting, sending aid to Wales however she could. However, the situation in Eire was beginning to become unstable and she had no choice but to await his next correspondence. : Wales last letter to Laura did not arrive. Instead, word of his death, reached her ears at the end of September of Imperial Year 4688, one week after he died. Upon hearing the news, Laura broke down and cried out, asking how he expected her to live in a world without him. : Six months later, the Loegrian Civil War ended with the rise of Lord Cromwell as the head of Loegria. Laura refused to acknowledge his government and relations between the two countries soured. : One day, a year later, a wanderer arrived in Eire. He met Laura by chance and handed her the Tudor Ring of Lordship, which she had given to Wales, and a letter before departing. The letter was from Wales, but did not look like his handwriting. In it he apologized that he could not keep his promise, but that he wanted her to forgo her promise to him many years ago. He could not give her love the eternity that she desired, as the dead will no longer have the time to do such. He could only hope that she would come to love another, for his and her own happiness. At the bottom of the letter were the words, "The last words of Wales Tudor Stuart, The True Lord of Loegria (4654-4688) Inscribed by his trusted confidant, John Smith." Escape from Eire Soon afterwords, Eire was attacked by Loegria and, within a year, fell to their aggression. During the occupation, Laura went into hiding, but the occupational force was set on finding her whereabouts. Razette Lighthalzen, one of Laura's childhood friends, one of her bodyguards, and her personal servant, secured a ship for Laura to escape. Laura not wanting to abandon Razette and her other supporters opted not to take the ship. The next morning, news reached Laura that the ship had been a trap and that the ship's crew were all hanged. Laura's followers began to suspect Razette and she was not aloud to see Laura. : Because of the confusion during all of this, Laura was lured into a trap and captured. She was put chained and sent to Lord Cromwell. On her way to Cromwell, Razette and a few other supporters attacked the guards and rescued her. Doubt ceased on Razette and she was aloud to stay by Laura's side once again. : Cromwell increased his presence in the area and many more of Laura's supporters were imprisoned. Razette and Laura were cornered, but they made a last minute decision to escape to the underground catacombs. Inside the two traversed into the deepest levels, before the ground below them collapsed. The two woke up within an unknown section of the Underkingdom. Fountain of Youth Over the next week, the two quickly began to run out of water. Razette tried to help Laura all she could and even gave her some of her own water. One day after they had run out of water, Razette went ahead to scout for water. She found a fountain with the purest water she had ever seen and began to draw from it. Before she could drink from it, she noticed a girl sitting next to her. The girl called herself, "RUFINA" and told Razette that anyone drinking from the fountain would be killed by her unless they could complete a task. Razette begged RUFINA to allow her to take some of the water to her master. RUFINA handed her a book and told her that if she or anyone were to drink from the fountain they would need to follow the book. Razette took the book, which made RUFINA grin before disappearing. : Razette drank from it first to ensure it's purity and then quickly took some back and gave it to Laura. As soon as Laura drank it. Razette finished her share. RULE appeared in front of both of them and killed them. Special Abilities or Techniques *Star of Bethlehem *Pillar of Light *Heaven Canceler (Limiter Release) - Incantation - "The one being saved becomes the hand that saves." Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:Immortal Category:Magician Category:Archbishop Category:House of Stuart Category:Protestant Reformers Category:Protestant Church Category:Nobility Category:Eire Category:Loegria